Mirror, Mirror
by Jazziegal123
Summary: Sharpay just bought a mirror, and Ryan hates it. When he looks into it for the first time, Ethan Dalloway is looking into its twin. And at that exact moment, they switched worlds! How will they get back? When will they dicover they're identical twins? R
1. Mirror,

Mirror, Mirror 

"Come on, Ryan," Sharpay called to her brother, who's arms held dozens of shopping bags and a variety of Christmas cards were set in his mouth.

"Comfing," Ryan replied, trying to catch his balance without tripping. Ahead of him, Sharpay strutted about, looking for a store worthy enough for her to buy Christmas gifts for, uh, herself.

_Figures, _Ryan thought, wincing. _How did I ever let her talk me into coming to the mall with her?_ _And it's not even Christmas yet. In fact, today is Halloween!_

Abruptly, Sharpay stopped.

"Oh, my gosh, isn't this mirror fabulous?" She cried, rushing up to an antique mirror with a gold frame bordering its dusty surface. Ryan hardly glanced at the mirror, and nodded his approval.

"Fweah, Sharfpay, fabulous." He replied, losing the Christmas cards in his mouth at the last word.

"I must get this," Sharpay said as she hurried inside. Ryan sighed and put the Christmas cards in the bags. He was about to head inside when a bloodcurling scream pierced the air. Bystanders stopped and stared. Shopkeepers stepped out of their stores to complain. And Ryan froze as he recognized the voice.

"What do you mean it's not for sale?!?" Sharpay screamed again. Silence, and then "I don't care if Queen Elizabeth the Third used it or not, I _must _have it!" The shopkeeper's voice grew louder and louder, either from the anger Sharpay was giving the man or just to drown out Sharpay's protests, which were increasing in volume rapidly.

"Look," Sharpay said, trying to remain calm, "I have enough money to buy this entire mall. So unless you want to get sued by my Daddy, who just so happens to be one of the richest men in the world, I suggest you give the mirror to me at a reasonable price."

Three minutes later Sharpay walked out of the store and gave the mirror to Ryan, who grimaced at the sight of the large mirror.

Sharpay noticed Ryan's facial expression and felt a pang of sympathy. _Darn this guilt!_ Sharpay cursed herself. Then she smiled sweetly at her brother.

"I think that will be all for today, Ryan." She said in a schoolgirl singsong voice. Ryan sent her a glare and weighed the mirror on his back.

_I am not going to like this, _He thought as they headed for their limo.


	2. Mirror

Mirror, Mirror

"I will never understand why you always have to have antique things, Mom." Ethan complained as he lifted the heavy mirror off the roof of their car. "I don't even think this thing is very old."

"I don't always buy antique things," Emily Kasper said, frowning. Emily wasn't really Ethan's mom; Katherine had died when Ethan was young, and Ethan's father was still in jail. Emily was Ethan's legal guardian and best friend, so soon he just started calling her mom.

"Yes, Mom, you do." Ethan smirked, then gasped as the mirror's full weight came crashing down on his back.

"Ooof…!" Emily turned at the sound. Ethan was lying flat on his stomach with the giant mirror pinning him down.

Ethan heard Emily laughing and lifted his head. He glared at her, then struggled to free himself. Not going to happen. Emily let out another giggle as Ethan collapsed at the weight of the mirror.

"Ugh, a little help here?" Ethan demanded. Emily snorted, and flashed Ethan a malicious smile.

"Good luck, Ethan," she called over her shoulder as she walked into the house. Ethan sighed in frustration.

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERRERERERERERERERERERRERERERERERER

"Sharpay!!!" Ryan screamed at the top of his lungs. Sharpay was already in the house, leaving Ryan to try and carry in all of her new belongings.

"What the heck?" Sharpay came out. "What's wrong, Ryan?" Ryan glared at her.

"At least carry in some of the stuff you bought, and I'll handle the mirror." Sharpay sighed and carried in her stuff. Well, she had a butler go get them.

Ryan looked at the mirror. Then he kicked the golden frame. He glared at his reflection. And…

ERERERERERERERERRERERERERERERERERERERERRERERERER

ERERERERERERERRERERERERERERERERERERERERERERRERER

…at the same time, Ethan was looking at _his _reflection in the mirror that was now in the dining room. At that exact moment, the mirrors sucked both boys in, and switched their worlds!

ERERERERRERERERERERERRERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERRERERERERERERERERERERERRERERERERER

**Whooo! Isn't this fun? Please review! Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the high school musical characters or any of the Halloweentown characters. That goes for the past, present, and future, unless I somehow get enough money to buy both pf them!**


End file.
